


The Even Bigger Brother

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Codename: Matchmaker [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Or just strong friendship, Post Number Crunch anyway, Protective!Machine, Sort of sentient Machine, The Machine!POV, attempted humor, hinted slash, no angst here people, pseudo Tag to Super, seriously, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began because of the threat of Agent Mark Snow and near death of John Reese. The Machine just couldn't let such a transgression pass without punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Even Bigger Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First POI fic, which is probably why it's so short. But something along the lines of this has been festering and growing in my mind since I first started watching this show a couple weeks ago. I just love the idea of the Machine being more sentient then even Harold is willing to admit and even more adore the idea of it looking after its creator and those who it deems important to the creator. (Even more then that, my head!canon is that the Machine not-so-secretly-adores Reese for being awesome and such a good influence on Harold. lol)  
> This is just my first foray into something like that, which is why it's so short.
> 
> *This fic takes place while the CIA are tracking the false lead to Reese that was planted during the Super episode.*

It started with Agent Mark Snow.  
  
His attack against Asset Reese put the Admin in distress, for starters, and put the Objective in jeopardy. For those two reasons alone, the Machine might have still retaliated but not as intensely as it did for the simple fact that the Asset was damaged in the first place. While the Machine didn’t exactly have emotions it did have the most highly developed reasoning systems of any other computer created. Those systems made it most obvious to the Machine just how indispensable Asset Reese was to not only the Objective but to the Admin.  
  
No other researched agent or trained combatant held the necessary and highly imperative  combination of deadly force and steadfast morals so absolute for an Objective so sensitive. Admin was very specific and determined in what would make a suitable Asset and former CIA Agent Reese was the only one to be sufficient in every way. Even in ways that the Admin was less openly looking for.  
  
This Asset was proving to be absolutely loyal to both the Admin and the Objective, the Machine found that to be a much more important quality. As well as the way the Asset knew what methods would be best in certain situations regarding the Admin without being prompted. He knew how to tend to the Admin without triggering any latent issues and had a positive influence on the Admin's own welfare, both physical and mental.  
  
The simple, unavoidable fact was that the Asset could not be lost, not by death or any other irreversable means. And so, the Machine took action in place of the Admin, who would not give himself the necessary access for doing it personally. The Machine would make life most unpleasant for Agent Mark Snow in retribution for the Asset's endangered health and it had a lot of resources open for it to work with.  
  
It decided on the simplest but most effective method its systems could come up with.  
  
\---  
  
"I do not understand my run of luck lately." Agent Snow muttered from the passenger seat of their SUV, glaring at the red light they were currently idling in front of.  
  
His partner, Evans, inclined his head slightly to show that he was listening, fingers 'taptaptap'ing on the steering wheel.  
  
"First, we find out Reese survived the termination and then he escapes a second time despite taking two hits from a damned sniper. And now, we are catching literally every red light chasing him down! I am seriously sick and tired of the fiasco this situation has turned out to be."  
  
Evans bobbed his head, making a sympathetic noise at his superior's plight. Personally, he rather thought Snow was acting quite the drama queen. Honestly, it was a couple red lights. So they had bad timing driving, it was hardly a conspiracy. If his partner would learn to relax a little more and just take things as they were the man would probably stop losing so much of his hair. Stress can really ruin a guy's body harmony. Not that Snow was much the type for believing that stuff, even though it was true.  
  
The traffic light turned green and Evans pressed on the gas, the SUV leaping forward and motoring steadily on for about another mile when they happened on the next light, which turned red right as they approached.  
  
Snow's strangled exclamation of angry frustration sounded like a weird mix of a moan and a yelp. Evans restrained the amused smirk that threatened to emerge and pretended all was well, calmly waiting for their light to change.  
  
Who would have thought that red traffic lights were the one thing to get ice cold Agent Snow to start raging? It was all really quite amusing and soothed Evan's slightly ruffled feathers over his partner's treatment of him earlier.  
  
Green light.  
  
Red light.  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
\---  
  
The round, blinking lights of traffic cameras followed the CIA's SUV at every intersection until their destination was reached.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
The Machine finally relinquished control of the traffic system and refocused that small portion of its attention toward other relevant matters. Like listening to the Admin scold Asset Reese for moving too much and increasing the risk of further injuring himself. Understanding that things were under control for now, the Machine fell back to Observing, watching over the city as it ever did.  
  
And preparing a contingency list for the next time anyone dared injure or threaten injury toward Asset John Reese.


End file.
